


Here When You Need Me

by ack



Series: Betty's First Kiss [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheering Up, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Juggie makes her happy, Mention of Archie, Realizations, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: (One of the five stories of how Betty got her first kiss)“Just stay,” she says, and Jughead swings his other leg around so they are both facing out to the field.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"A drabble of Betty's first kiss. Whoever you want. Surprise me. :)" ___  
> I did this prompt with 4 other characters (Betty's First Kiss Series) and I included any characters I saw shipped with Betty  
>  (also for my bughead bb's)

Jughead’s leaning on a wall outside the school during lunchtime, checking his phone when a blonde figure rushes past him. He whips his head up to see Betty running towards the empty bleachers and moves to follow her.

He’s too far back to catch up to her, and he sees her collapse into a seat in the stands. Her head is in her hands and she’s fighting back tears. Jughead takes the steps two at a time until he reaches her in the center of the stands, in the section furthest away from the school.

He’s standing beside her when she says, “Juggie, I’m fine,” and he scoffs.

“No, you’re not,” he states as he straddles the bench next to her. He puts a hand on her shoulder in a show of comfort, “now what’s wrong?”

“Archie-“

“I’m gonna kick his ass,” Jughead moves to stand, but Betty grabs his arm before he can move.

“No, it’s,” she takes a deep breath and wipes away the one tear that fell, “it’s just that I’ve liked him for so long, and for what? He doesn’t see me that way and all I’ve done is put him on a pedestal, and yeah I like him – he’s my best friend – but do I want to be with him or do I just like the image of us?” she gestures wildly throughout her monologue then turns to face Jughead.

“So,” Jughead looks straight in Betty’s eyes, “do you want me to beat him up for being an idiot or acknowledge the fact you _finally_ realize you deserve better?” He asks with an eye roll, which makes Betty laugh, “because I would have to get off my lazy ass to do the former.”

“Just stay,” she says, and Jughead swings his other leg around so they are both facing out to the field.

“Alright, the almighty Betty Cooper has finally realized she deserves more than a man who always overlooks her- “

“Stop,” Betty says, but she’s laughing so Jug knows she doesn’t mean it.

“and will use her beauty, brains, and charm to get any man in the school she wants,” Jughead says in his best announcer voice.

Betty leans into Jughead’s side with her laughter, all signs of crying gone, and he loops his arm around her.

“I will kick any ass for you,” Jughead says, “if you get me a hamburger from Pops.”

Betty turns to him and smiles, their faces closer than she was expecting.

“I don’t think you’ll have to,” she looks down to his lips, then back up at his eyes, his eyes following the movement of hers, “because the guy that I like that made me realize I don’t like Archie is kind of a sweetheart,” she tilts her head up to catch his lips in hers, a quick questioning kiss.

Jughead shakes his head softly, “I’m only ‘sweet’ to you,” he brushes his nose against hers, “so don’t go telling anyone I’m a softy,” he leans down to capture her lips in his once again, moving their lips together and gently sliding his tongue across the seal of her mouth, making her gasp, but he pulls away as she chases his mouth with hers, “ha,” he says, “told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
